The Elevator Ride
by jadedragon500
Summary: Samantha finds herself trapped in an elevator alone with a suspicious stranger. My first fanfic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Great, just what I didn't really need_, Sam thought as she walked to the elevator. She had gotten very little information on the case at hand, and now she had gotten more news that she didn't find herself warming up to.

Apparently Victor had gotten antsy about how little information they had in the way of suspects and about the missing girl even. This girl was a total mystery. But, Victor and his impatient nature demanded results and he thought that this guy was going to bring them.

_Hmph! That's all we need is a Victor Fitzgerald brown-nose to tattle on us. I'll bet he's really just sending this guy in to rattle Jack's cage_. Sam hated the prospect of even a visitor in her team. But, Victor said this guy was some kind of expert and he obviously thinks highly of him, so she would give him her most welcoming attitude. Even if she thought he was just there to show them up.

As Sam approached the elevator, a man about her age, maybe slightly older, entered the elevator ahead of her. She called to him to hold the elevator and jogged towards him. As she entered the elevator she noticed that the man actually looked younger than herself. And not a bad-looking younger, at that.

The standard black and white suit topped off with incredibly dark sunglasses made him look more Men in Black than FBI agent. His closely cut and spiked blond hair made her think that she wouldn't mind running her hands through it. He seemed to have a pretty good-looking physique, from what she could tell, but he wasn't incredibly tall, maybe 6 ft. He stood straight, face forward, hands clasped in front of his body, and said not a word.

She was starting to feel a little uneasy in there with him. Why wasn't he trying to make small talk? _Ok, maybe he's just a quiet or shy person, quit being paranoid or skeptical_. Then the thought occurred to her that she hadn't spoken to him either, not even to say thank you for holding the elevator! _Duh_!

Even though she really wanted to get out of the elevator and away from the stranger, she tried to seem friendly.

"Umm, I haven't seen you around. Are you a visitor, or are you a new agent or something?"

She could see his eyes shift under his dark glasses, but his face did nothing to give him away. His face kept its stony expression and his eyes looked over at her as if he hadn't actually noticed her until then, and then they shifted back, staring dead ahead. Then he spoke.

"No worries. You won't see me again after today." He spoke very well and not too slow or too fast, just succinct. His voice was dead calm and very serious. It may have been a nice voice for all she knew, but she was too wrapped up in her panic.

_Oh, God_, she thought. A feeling of dread washed over her and she automatically wanted the elevator to go faster and let her out and away from this strange and incredibly creepy man standing within 5 ft of her.

She wished that she had Martin or Jack, or even Danny here with her. They would be on his ass in no time, just for their suspicions. But, she wasn't like that, at least not when she was alone with some seriously creepy and well-dressed character from a Stephen King novel. So she stood there, trying to act calm when all her nerves were on edge and she thought she might scream at any moment.

That's when it happened. All her fears came together in a matter of seconds and she was powerless against the arsenal that was the formidable stranger next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay since I just figured out how I should do this, I thought I would just put in your standard disclaimers. I do not own, nor will I ever own Without a Trace or its characters. I do however own the season one box set, if that counts. There is some mild language, but nothing major in this chapter. I hope you enjoy my story!!

**Chapter 2**

The first thing that Sam noticed in her current state was the jolt of the elevator as it sputtered to a stop. Then the lights went out and the generators kicked in. The backup generator lights illuminated the inside of the elevator in a strange dim glow.

The jolt of the elevator as it stopped sent Sam careening towards her male companion. She cried out in surprise and thought she would surely slam into the man and the two would be on the floor. A disturbing thought, but it was better than careening to the floor and missing the one thing that would keep her from slamming her head on the floor and becoming unconscious. That's all she needed, to be unconscious with some freak in an elevator.

As luck would have it, she didn't have to worry about the landing. The man moved swiftly to catch her as she lost balance. He stood her upright and promptly let go of her, retreating to his side of the elevator.

She wondered how he kept his balance. Even if this was his doing, how would he be prepared for that kind of a jolt? Not only did he remain upright, but he was even able to help her.

Then she heard him actually speak. One word, but it gave him away.

"Shit."

He spoke that one word with as much frustration as a comedian who can't get a laugh. He was genuinely upset about the situation, but he also emitted a calmness like he had been through it before and this was not a pleasing prospect to him. He didn't seem to enjoy being stuck in the elevator with her any more than she wanted to be there with him. He made a face that showed utter annoyance at the disturbance to his day.

Either way, she still was not going to accept being stuck in here with stranger-than-fiction. She pounded on the elevator door and screamed so loud her head hurt.

"Help! Somebody help!! We're stuck in here!! PLEASE!! Someone please help us!!"

The man was moving behind her and she watched through the corner of her eye as she continued to scream to no one.

"Somebody!! Anybody!! Please!! We're stuck in here!! Please help us!!"

His cool and incredibly calm voice was low, but she still heard him through all her screaming.

"You know, you're only wasting precious air by screaming like that. That and you're tiring your voice, which I'm guessing you'll need in the future."

Now she wasn't scared of him, she was angry, damnit! She leveled herself out and then whirled around to find the man sitting comfortably on the floor, removing his jacket.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared. I don't want to die in this thing with a crazy man of whom I know nothing about! AND you're not exactly Prince Charming, you toad!!"

The man cocked his eyebrow. "Crazy, huh? AND I'm a toad?" He snorted, smiled, and shook his head while looking at his lap. Then he rubbed his jaw line and she noticed the five o'clock shadow he had.

"Wow. You are a pleasant little creature, aren't you?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Man, I get stuck with the nicest people, I swear." Even through his sarcasm, his voice was still very calm and serious-sounding. She almost laughed at his dry humor, but she was too scared to laugh.

She always wondered about what would happen if the elevator should just stop with her in it. She had always hoped that she wouldn't be alone. Well, she wasn't alone. She was stuck with the robot. Not what she had in mind. Then again, it wouldn't be better if she was alone, either. She would just go insane.

"Well, Prince Charming, what do YOU think we should do?" As soon as it escaped her mouth, she wished she hadn't said it. He probably had a dirty mind and she didn't really want to get to know him better. Even if he was a good-looking guy.

He raised an eyebrow and, to her surprise, said "Well, for starters, you need to calm down. You're only working yourself into a frenzy and will soon tire yourself out. Then I'll have no one to talk to. Shame, really. But I digress. You should sit down and breathe slowly, that should help to calm you a little."

Sam straightened her body so she stood straight. _Ok_, she thought, _that didn't calm me down. And what does the freak show know anyway_?

She turned around and pounded on the elevator doors again, as if they would magically open and deposit her to her team safely.

Apparently, he read her thoughts.

He chuckled softly to himself and then addressed her. "You don't really believe that those doors will open if you pound on them and scream at them, do you? And even if they did, boy would you be in a jam, 'cause we aren't lucky enough to actually stop AT a floor. We're in between. Sorry, if I may have shattered your quaint little illusion or burst your bubble, or something. But sweetheart- you're stuck with me for a while."

Author's Note: If you like what you read, please send nice reviews!! If you have suggestions or random comments, those are appreciated, as well. Let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Same old disclaimer. I don't own any characters from 'Without a Trace' even though sometimes I wish I did. At least then I would have a bunch of money. Alas, no money, therefore I don't own anything that valuable. Some mild language in this chapter. Again, nothing major. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

He settled into his niche on the floor. His tie and jacket were on the floor next to him and he had unbuttoned several of the top buttons on his shirt in an effort to be comfortable. With his sunglasses still over his eyes, she saw him relax his shoulders and lean back against the wall. His head tilted slightly so it rested back against the wall as well.

_He's falling asleep_! She was incredulous that he could A) Be so damn calm and B) Fall asleep at a time like this! This was enough for her to say something to the near-dozing stranger.

"Okay, call me crazy, but I don't want to be stuck in here where nobody knows where I am with someone who doesn't know me and doesn't seem to care. I mean, look at you, how can you be so calm at a time like this! And don't you dare fall asleep on me or I will shoot you, so help me God!"

He picked his head off the wall and cocked it slightly to the side. Then he gave a little smirk and smiled. "Actually, I welcome the chance to be away from people. I never really did like crowds. And I wasn't looking forward to my assignment anyway. Think of it this way, you have an excuse to not be working. And you're still on the clock."

She had to admit, he was right about that. _Well,_ she thought, _I guess he is an agent and not some loony out to get us_. Somehow, it didn't comfort her that he wasn't a threat. _Ok_, she thought to herself, _calm down, Sammy, you need to calm down. You need to think_. She decided to speak to him, at least cooperate with him, because, after all, they were stuck together for a while.

She started to pace the elevator, not knowing what to do or say. She was scared and nervous and didn't know her companion from atom. Not even his name. She was lost in her thoughts, pacing the floor, when he spoke.

"You're pacing is making me anxious. Why don't you at least call your boss from your cell phone? I know how you teacher's pets like to keep them informed of your whereabouts."

"Teacher's PET? Excuse me? I don't think you know me well enough to judge me, you've never even met me before! How dare you make assumptions based on air!"

This outburst seemed to please the man on some level, as he smiled despite himself. "I make 'assumptions' based on YOU and your actions, sweetheart. Not air."

And with that, he leaned back against the wall in his resting position and told her, "Call your boss. You know you want to."

She was pissed off with him that he thought he knew her, knew all about her. _He hasn't even known me for half an hour and he thinks he knows what I need_!

She started to dial her cell phone to call Jack and thought, _why didn't I think of this_? When he picked up, she felt an instant wave of relief, like she was safe.

"Hello?"

"Jack! Thank God! I am SO happy to hear your voice!"

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to track down that parolee that Meghan was seen talking to right before she disappeared! We're all waiting on that information, you know, we can't really do too much without knowing what he knows."

She felt like she let him down. Let the team down. "Jack, I'm so sorry. I' m stuck in the elevator with another agent. It just stopped! I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry!"

Jack sighed heavily in an obviously disgruntled fashion, "Sam, this isn't good. We need whatever you have so we can continue the case. Hurry up."

She felt even worse now, but gave him the information anyway.

When she had finished giving him the information, he told her, "Okay. Sam, we'll handle the case and I'll make sure that they know about the elevator. Don't worry, I'm sending help."

She said thank you and good luck and then closed her phone. She glanced over at her unwelcome companion in disdain. She noticed him smile in a mischievous fashion.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me. Now."

Now he started to chuckle but did not move from his laid-back position. "I told you that you were a teacher's pet."

She was fuming. "WHAT?!"

"Okay." He started to move so that he was sitting upright, with his back off the wall. "First, you called him, even after I said that you were a teacher's pet. Most people would be so offended that they wouldn't call, just to prove that they weren't."

She interrupted, "So, I wasn't going to fall for that trick. What does that mean?"

He continued with his evidence. "Second, the way you spoke on the phone to him tells me that you look up to him and respect him. Even after he was more concerned about the fact that you hadn't gotten the interview done than at the REASON why you didn't get the interview done. I'm sure you're reliable and you always do what you're told. So why was he not concerned?"

Samantha was speechless. He had heard everything. She thought he had dozed off or, at least, he couldn't hear what Jack said. But, not only did he hear the conversation, he analyzed everything that was said AND the parties involved.

"Jack, is my boss. He doesn't need to justify his priorities."

The man chuckled. "Whatever. You may want to sort out the whole boss-or-lover relationship thing soon, though. It's pretty damn obvious. Your posture, your voice- they all give you away. It's high time you let it go. He isn't interested anymore. You're a subordinate to him. Someone he can boss around and walk on. He has control, and you let him have it. You don't want me to even give you advice, why do you let him make you feel like shit? If I have no right, he certainly doesn't."

**Author's Note: Please be kind and drop me a line. Tell me what you think!! I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Same old, same old. I don't claim to own or claim to ever own any portion of the show 'Without a Trace'. Characters included.**

**Chapter 4**

Sam was now sitting on the floor of the elevator, her back in the corner. The stranger was in his "time-to-doze-off" position as he had been for half an hour. Neither one of them had spoken in that time, and the silence was driving Sam nuts.

"So, um, since we will be stuck in here with each other for a while, I'm Samantha Spade, I work in the Missing Persons Unit. You know, Jack Malone's team?"

She could see him open his eyes and pick up his head. "Huh. Apparently, quiet time is over. NOW we get to the introductions? Seems a little late, don't you think?"

"I always heard that it's better late than never."

"You know, you aren't fooling me. You still haven't calmed down."

This wasn't going as she had planned. He was giving her a hard time. Since he wasn't going to cooperate, she decided that she would just concentrate on breathing, because, after all, he was right. She hadn't calmed down.

She was busy concentrating on her breathing and trying to find a way out when she heard him sigh and straighten up. By the time she looked over, he was sitting straight up and had his legs crossed. She actually thought it was kind of funny to see him in that position, almost like she was at camp. He sighed again and then surprised her by speaking.

"Agent Ben Thomas. I work in the identification and history of suspiciously found remains. And, by the way, I also work in a voluntary advisory capacity for several different units- Serial Crimes, Behavioral Analysis, and, yes, Missing Persons."

"Wait, YOU'RE the guy that Deputy Director Fitzgerald assigned to our unit for the Meghan Fried case?"

He sounded bored. "One and the same."

She didn't know what to say. She had some questions she wanted to ask about him now, but she didn't want him to start being a real ass again, especially when she was sure he wouldn't enjoy her prying. But, damn, she was curious.

"So what makes you so special?"

He seemed bored again, but answered her anyway. "Nothing, really."

Now it was her turn to be sarcastic to him. "Uh-huh. That's why Victor has you as an 'advisor' to so many different units."

He looked at her and the beginnings of a real smile formed on his face. She caught him.

"I have…what should I call them?…certain skills that make me desirable to several units."

"Well, you must be something real special for Victor to actually brag about you. Which he does, by the way. He thinks you're something special. A real asset."

He gave a short laugh and looked to the side, away from her. Then he looked back while he spoke to her. "Yeah, he's been dropping hints that he wants me in the Missing Persons Unit for a month now. I guess he found a way to get me here without needing to transfer me." He paused, then continued. "Because he knows I wouldn't go for it."

She was surprised that she didn't know about this. She thought Martin would have told her. Well, they hadn't really been all that close lately and besides, he probably didn't know, his father wouldn't tell him. But if nothing else, Jack has always been honest, and wouldn't Jack know at least?

"I don't understand. Why would he want you here so badly? And why don't you want to be part of our team?"

He was actually looking at her now, she noticed. _Hmmm…I wish he would take those sunglasses off_…

"You forget, I have a team of my own that I work with. My loyalties are with them. And I like the idea of having a partner, not half a dozen people all working different angles. I guess I'm just comfortable where I am."

"Well, I guess. I can't begrudge you that. What exactly do you do over there?"

"Well, when bones are found, they get sent to the lab and identified. If they conclude that there was foul play or that there is any suspicion of foul play, my partner and I check into it. It's kind of like in missing persons, only the person is already dead. You're basically working backwards to find out what happened and who did it."

"So the lab is the one who identifies and figures out how, you figure out the who and why?"

"Sort of. But I am pretty good in the lab, too. You, know, identifying the how and certain aspects of the identification."

She posed the question again. "So why, exactly, does Victor want you in Missing Persons? You seem well suited for the unit you're in. No offense, but I don't see where you would be better here."

He chuckled. "You don't know me."

**Author's Note: I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, good, bad, indifferent. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Standard disclaimers apply- as always.**

**Chapter 5**

Sam had an idea, but she didn't think he'd go for it. _Well, it never hurts to try_.

She cleared her throat. "Well…since, like you mentioned, neither one of us really knows each other…" She suddenly thought better of it and was going to say never mind, when he interrupted her thoughts.

"You want to play a game of truth, without the dare? You know, telling each other only the things you don't or can't tell anyone else? I mean, we will probably never see each other again, with any luck. Why not?"

She was flabbergasted. "Wait, are you mocking me, or are you really game?"

He chuckled again. "I'll start."

"Hmmm…Ok, I have to think of something that no one else knows or expects of me…something surprising… And remember Sammy-girl, this stays here. I have done some pretty unsavory things in my life and this could get interesting. So I need your word on this."

Sam was intrigued now. The fear that she felt an hour before about him, had since dissipated and she was curious to hear what 'unsavory' things he may have done. _This could be fun_.

"Sure. I won't tell if you won't."

"Good. For the record, I actually don't remember too much of my past. It's kind of odd, because I can remember certain things very clearly and other things not at all. I have amnesia, or, maybe I should say HAD, and a lot of things come to me in flashes. Memories are the worst, but facts and things I know I've read- those are easy. I remember that stuff."

"Huh. That IS weird. You want to just ask questions instead of coming up with stuff? It might be easier."

"Nah, because this is kind of like getting things off your chest. Stuff you really should talk about but don't trust anyone enough to tell."

_Wow. We're going to go from sniping at each other to trusting each other? That's just crazy_. _This man is completely unpredictable_. "Wait, you trust me?"

"Well, who are you going to tell? Besides, you don't know me and I'm an expert at lying and conning people, so I can get out of anything. That, and I don't really care."

_What? Wait, did he just say that he lies and cons people? This man is something else! What kind of an agent IS he_?!

Sam was starting to think that this man was making things up. _Maybe he's lying to me_. There was no way that this man had amnesia and that he could be an agent and a liar and con-man at the same time. The Bureau wouldn't hire anyone like that and Victor Fitzgerald would not like anyone like that. Not at all. So he certainly would not put him in a position like what the man had described.

"A liar and con-man, huh? How come I don't believe a word you're saying?"

He was surprisingly honest. "Because it sounds crazy. But it is the truth. That's the reason that Victor wants me to be in four units at the same time. You see, only someone who can adapt to the circumstances and understand the suspect can actually illicit the information from them. I have this unique ability to observe and profile people at an incredible pace. I can figure them out within moments of seeing them and reading their files. I know all about them. That's how I can do an interview more successfully than anyone else. Once I figure them out I can adapt to the style of interview that will be the most successful. They will give me all the information I need before I leave them."

That actually made sense to her. A con-man would be able to lie and deceive to get what they want. Even information.

"So WHY did he want you in the Missing Persons Unit as opposed to the others?"

"Because I'm also what they call an expert tracker. I can track people or things by following their trail. I can follow trails that have been cold for decades. And so far, my track record is spotless."

She was more curious than ever now. He was unpredictable and extremely intelligent. Very odd. "Spotless, huh?"

He gave another short laugh and she could see that he was actually relaxed. More relaxed than she had seen him the whole time they'd been stuck together. She realized now that he was putting on an act either before when he was a snot, or now that he was somewhat nice and open. She couldn't figure out which. _I guess he really is a good con-man_.

"I always catch my man. Or woman." He paused. "Take that any way you want."

_Wait. Was he just making a joke, or is he really a ladies man_? She couldn't tell which it was. _Well, he is a good-looking guy. Nice body, nice hair, nicely sculpted face. I wish I could see his eyes_…

"So, ARE you a ladies man? Or was that a joke?"

He actually seemed to laugh, but it was still too short for a real laugh. "Okay. You caught me. Actually, because I'm such a good con-man, I have an issue with slipping in and out of different personas. I can be a real sweetheart one minute and the next I could be the meanest S.O.B. you've ever met. So, to answer your question, I CAN be a ladies man."

"So, it's almost like you have split personalities?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I've been through some real bad stuff that's messed me up. That's how I ended up with amnesia."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, so PLEASE send some!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: One small curse word. Nothing much. Maybe one day I will own the season 2 box set, but nothing that actually GETS me money. All I seem to do is spend it. sigh I don't own anything "Without a Trace". Big surprise, huh?**

**Chapter 6**

He made an effort to refocus the situation. "So, I guess that was my turn, huh? Well, go Sammy-girl, your turn now."

She thought. _Is there anything that I can tell him that he doesn't already know? _She thought some more.

"Ok, Ben, I can call you that, right? I mean, you've been calling me Sammy-girl."

He actually made what looked to be a real laugh. _Wow, he has an incredible smile_! It was a wide smile with his teeth showing and he actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

"I've been called lots of things. Call me whatever you like. That one is actually the least offensive one that you could use."

Samantha chuckled. "I see."

"Hey, my twin brother calls me Benny-Boy. It could be worse."

"Benny-Boy, huh? Now that's different."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's still your turn."

"Right. Hmmm…things that I don't tell people, right?"

"That's right. Trust me, I have plenty of secrets that I've kept pretty successfully. Talk freely. Get it off your chest."

And oddly enough, she did feel like she could trust him with her secrets. With him, they both had their own secrets and were sharing them with each other. They were in the same boat.

"Okay. Umm, but what can I tell you that you haven't already guessed?"

"Just start with something easy. Tell me about your boss."

"Jack? What do you want to know?"

She was starting to get used to and like his chuckle. "Your…indiscretion."

"Oh. Uh, I had an affair with him. My boss."

"Yeah. I guessed that much. But tell me something I don't know."

"Ok. He was married at the time. He and his wife weren't getting along."

"I take it that it didn't work out for any party involved."

"No. They're divorced and I'm still alone."

"Did it not work out as planned or…" And he dropped the sentence for her to answer.

"I had no plans. I cared for him but I never wanted to ruin his family."

"I see. But you still care about him?"

She sighed. "Yes. I just can't seem to stop hurting myself."

"There was someone after him."

"Yes."

"Another co-worker."

He seemed so confident and sure when he said it that she wondered if he somehow knew. _He IS perceptive_. "Why, yes. How did you know that?"

He put on his most charming smile and it seemed like he radiated. _Good God that man is gorgeous! _And then gave her her answer.

"I'm just that damn good."

She laughed. "Really?"

"Apparently."

"Fine. Then it's your turn, Ben."

"I've slept with co-workers, too."

She was stunned. "You're joking."

"Trust me, I wish I was."

"So yours turned out badly, too?"

He laughed. "You could say that."

"How badly?"

"Well, let's just say I told her she needed a dog, not a boyfriend, and she told me to get out. Actually, I dropped the f-bomb when I said it. Not one of my most shining moments. I don't really curse too much. Only when something really gets me going."

"A dog, huh?"

"Yeah, she was not a trusting person. She thought that I was cheating on her all the time. I wasn't. I have a shady past and she couldn't get past it. She was constantly questioning me and my actions and I was nothing but good to her. So, I got tired of it and told her that what she wanted was a companion that she didn't have to worry about being loyal. Someone she could keep locked in her house until she had a use for them. A dog, not a boyfriend, should have been her choice."

"Wow. And you guys still work together?"

He laughed. "Yeah, she hates me, but what can you do about that? Funny thing is, no one we work with knows why she suddenly started to hate me."

Sam laughed. "Ah, office romance leads to office secrets and lots of uncomfortable situations."

"Yup. Your turn."

"Already? Okay. I haven't spoken to anyone in my family for a very long time."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just haven't."

"Don't give me the bullshit excuse that you don't have time or you never think of it, because everyone gives that excuse and it annoys the piss out of me. You can't tell me that you don't have ten minutes to call and see what's going on with your family. And how can a person not think about their family at least once a week to call them?"

"You're right, that is a crappy excuse. I won't use it."

"Well, you could go with the truth. Why are you afraid to call them? Do you think you're going to be sucked back in to your old life, or something?"

She was surprised that he seemed to know her so well. "I'm not afraid to call them."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Let's be honest here, Samantha. Think about it."

She stopped to think about what he said. _He's right, you need to be honest. There's a reason you make those stupid excuses. You ARE afraid to call them. You're embarrassed._

"I-I think I'm embarrassed."

"Of them? Or of your life and what they'll say?"

"I'm not sure. A little of each, I think. I mean, my father was always critical."

"And you're worried that you won't be able to either live up to what he wants or take the criticism. Am I right?"

"Yeah. I guess that's it. I mean, my mother I can handle. She loves me and will always be behind me. But my father, I can't take his criticism. I don't want to tell him anything about my

life now. He'll only berate me and tell me that I'll never be anything other than what I was. I'll never amount to anything, never be important."

Ben had this amazing ability to gain her trust and tell her enough of his own secrets that she could tell him anything. He pulled it out of her and knew before she even told him. He made it extremely easy to trust him and tell him all her secrets. She could see how he would be an excellent interviewer. _Or therapist_.

**Author's Note: If you liked this chapter, send me love! If you have suggestions, let me know as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Some mild curse word usage, but not too bad, as usual. Standard disclaimers apply- I don't own 'Without a Trace', blah, blah, blah... Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm going to start calling you 'Doctor Ben' if you keep it up."

If it was possible, Ben was even more handsome every time he laughed. More likeable, too. "Why not. I am a trained medic."

"Really? Were you an EMT or military trained?"

He looked a little uncomfortable. "Um, my turn, right? Let's see…Oh, I don't drink coffee or eat too much sugar. I tend to bounce off the walls and become irrepressible. My body doesn't handle the 'get up and go' too well."

She had apparently caught a glimpse of something that could derail the always cool and confident Agent Ben Thomas. _He really does have a weak spot like everyone else. Huh, I guess he is human after all._

"I don't think I could live without my coffee in the morning. It's the only thing that wakes me up. And as for sugar- that's a must-have for any woman. Heck, I think it's a must-have for every person. You're just not normal, Doctor."

He gave a half-smile and continued. "Actually, I'm incredibly not normal. Just think about everything I've told you thus far."

She felt so comfortable with him now and gave a hearty laugh that proved it. "Yeah, I can see what you mean."

"Okay, Sammy. Your turn."

"That wasn't a very big revelation. Strange and unexpected, yes. But revealing? No."

He breathed in and sighed the breath back out. "Ok."

He paused and she pounced on the golden opportunity. "You said you were a trained medic, but you never answered my question. Come on Ben. You said we could trust each other and to let it out. Take your own advice."

He looked at her and she felt like she had opened the door to one of his other personas. He almost looked like a scared child. But his expression quickly changed as he turned his head to look at the floor to his other side.

After a long silence, he finally spoke. His voice was quiet and sorrowful.

"I…was trained as a kid…to be…a perfect little soldier-boy. My…genetic background…made me…a good medic. My father…was a doctor."

She could tell that this was a subject that he would rather not think about. His pauses and reluctance told her that he was uncomfortable with this subject. He was picking and

choosing what words he was going to say as he spoke. _I wonder what happened to him? Is this part of what messed him up and gave him his split personalities and amnesia?_

"I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't realize that it would be so traumatic for you."

He raised his head a little and rubbed it. "It's okay. I just don't really remember too much about my childhood. And what I do remember isn't happy. I think it's your turn Samantha."

She felt better knowing that he was okay and she didn't turn him back into Asshole Ben.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

He looked over at her and cocked his head. "Sweetheart, if you haven't shot at and killed someone in this job, I would have to wonder about your friendship and trustworthiness."

"I shot and killed two men."

"Yeah, shit happens."

"Ben, TWO MEN, back to back"

"Yeah? Think about almost killing a priest. Try living that one down."

"What?"

"I almost took out a priest. The man saved my life. He's worth ten of me. I guess I'm lucky he took the whole forgiveness thing to heart."

"How do you live with that kind of guilt?"

"I go to church every Sunday to watch him preach. I don't stay to the end, I just stay to let him know that I have faith and I believe in something. I owe at least that much to him. I also tell him about some of the people I help in my work. I don't know if it matters to him, but he seems to enjoy seeing me. I think that he feels better knowing that I'm doing something good for humanity now."

He stopped talking and kind of looked at her funny. _What is that look for? Did he give something away?_

He shook his head. "So, tell me about it."

"Well, I had no choice."

"No, you misunderstood what I said. I meant, tell me about after. You asked if I had killed and how I dealt with the guilt for a reason. Get it off your chest. You obviously want to and most likely need to. Talk."

Just thinking about it again made her angry and sad, all at the same time.

"I felt terrible. I mean, I killed two people without a thought. One right after the other. And then the Bureau has to do an investigation that makes you feel like you were wrong."

"You have to remember that they forced your hand. Your job is to protect the innocent and your comrades. They come first. Anyone who has the intent to harm you or those you protect is your enemy. Treat them as such."

He almost sounded harsh, but she understood that he was right. _That's the way you have to see it if you're going to survive and get through it._

"Is that how you felt? Is that what you thought?"

He hesitated and pursed his lips. "That…was…a different situation."

It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

_He's so odd. He brings up things but then doesn't really feel comfortable talking about them._

She decided to try and force him, like what he did to her.

"Come on, Ben. You brought it up."

"To make you feel better. It's my turn."

"Right, and I think it would make YOU feel better to talk, too."

"Not about that. Next topic of discussion."

"You warned me that it could get interesting. Now tell me."

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think! I love getting reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: As usual, I don't own "Without a Trace" or any form of it. I'd like to own Ben, but, alas, I do not. Still wishing. And a HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!! May you all get your wishes!**

**Chapter 8**

He looked like he might get angry with her. He looked directly at her and his face was stony, like it was in the beginning of the elevator ride.

"There's a difference between some ill-fated office romance and everything that I've done before my amnesia."

_A-ha. So it DOES have to do with his hidden past._ She decided to let it go for a little while.

"Okay, fine Ben. Don't talk about it. But it's still your turn."

"Right. People who know me tend to say that I'm incredibly health-conscious. I exercise and I eat healthy. More out of habit, than anything."

"Who actually knows the great Agent Ben Thomas? At least well enough to catch that?"

He looked at her questioningly. "I DO have family, you know."

"I was under the impression that you weren't very close with them. With the exception of maybe your brother that you mentioned."

He smiled a little when she mentioned his brother. "Alec. Yeah, he and I are pretty close."

"You guys talk to each other or see each other often?"

He laughed. "He's my twin brother! I see him every time I look in the mirror!" He sounded incredulous, like she should have known. He made it sound like it was a ridiculous question.

"Well, does he live around here? That's what I meant."

He smiled at her. "Yeah. He and his wife and two girls live about 20 minutes out of town. I lived there for a while too, but I needed to get out."

"Was it getting weird or something?"

"No. I just thought that we probably both needed our space. Not that we don't miss each other, or anything, because we do. We see each other every day." He paused and then he added, "And not just in the mirror."

"So you're identical." _Wow, TWO Greek Gods roaming the city! How could a girl get so lucky?_

"Yup. But he is messed up in different ways than I am. I got out when I was 9, but he was still stuck in the hell hole, so we grew up separately. By the way, it is now your turn."

_That was abrupt. I guess he doesn't want to talk about THAT, either._

"Okay."

It was then that they heard the noise. It was a whirring sound, like a drill. Then they heard the voices.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Can you hear me?"

Samantha was so into the conversation that she completely forgot that they were stuck in an elevator. She was still kind of out of it when the man who was trying to help them started to ask them questions.

Ben seemed to be none too worried and completely at ease. So much so that he was on the ball when the man spoke to them and he was able to promptly reply.

"Hello. Yes, there are two of us here, and we can hear you just fine." His voice was barely raised and Sam was unsure whether the man or men outside could hear him at all. In fact, she wasn't sure that she wanted them to hear him, or even help them out.

_I was just starting to get to know him too. I was getting somewhere, damnit! I may never even see him again…_ That's when it occurred to her that she DID want to see him again. And not just because he was good-looking, either.

For the first time, she felt like she could trust someone and tell them everything. Everything that was bothering her, everything in her past, everything.

And that wasn't all. She wanted to know about him, too. She wanted to know about his family, his childhood, his amnesia, the priest, and everything else that he was hiding from everyone. His past and his 'unsavory' actions were also well hidden. _I'll bet that he doesn't trust anyone. He probably has some really prevalent trust issues and should probably see a therapist. Or even a psychiatrist._

"What are your names? Who are you?"

"Agent Samantha Spade of Missing Persons and Agent Ben Thomas with Bones."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, but she could probably use some water or something. And our air will probably run out in about 3 more hours."

"Wait, Ben. You think that we'll be in here that much longer? I mean, they're right there. They have all their tools and they're working on getting us out of here, how long do you think that will take?"

"Can't be sure. But things usually take a while and, contrary to popular belief, I don't really want to be stuck here all damn night."

"Okay, Agents, we're working on getting you guys out, but it could take a while. The power went out and you guys are in between floors, so we can't just open the two sets of doors and let you out. We may need to get the power going first."

**Author's Note: I love reviews so tell me what you like or even what you don't like, I take everything into consideration!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hope you all had great holidays and your New Year has started off well. If there was a review you wrote and I have not responded to, I'm sincerely sorry. I did not recieve any notification of your review and therefore was unable to send a reply. Again, I'm sorry. I love reviews and appreciate them all, so thank you! Again, the same disclaimers apply- I don't own any aspect of 'Without a Trace'. But I do dream...**

**Chapter 9**

Samantha groaned. It was more for show than anything. She actually liked the idea of being stuck in there with him, now. It gave her time to get out her issues and maybe pull some background info out of him, too.

He sighed. "Well, Samantha, it's still your turn."

She was happy that the man went away and that Ben went right back to the conversation at hand, like nothing happened.

"Absolutely." _Whoa. Sam, you shouldn't sound so happy. He picked up on that kind of stuff before, remember?_

And pick up on her excitement, he did.

He started to laugh. "Well, now. You sound a wee bit too happy for someone who thinks that the man she's stuck in an elevator with is crazy and a toad. Among other things."

"Well, Ben, I think that your crazy toad routine expired and your interesting and somewhat decent routine is in full swing."

He smiled somewhat. "Just you wait until I slip into the 'Asshole Ben' routine that my brother hates so much." He paused. "And now you're just stalling. Go, Sammy-girl, tell me something new."

She almost laughed at him. "I thought that that was your 'Asshole Ben' routine. And I'm not stalling."

"Then take your turn."

"Fine, fine. I was married once. For four months. He was a real jerk and it was an utter mistake."

"Let me guess, you wish you had never done it."

She smiled at him warmly. "Yeah. Stupid me. I should have known."

"He reminded you of your father, didn't he?"

She had gotten used to his mind-reading ways. "Yeah. After a month there wasn't even a kind word for me. It was such a cold relationship."

She could tell that he looked down at his lap as he shook his head. "That isn't a relationship, that's a mental beat-down."

She could get the feeling that he knew more about it than he was letting on.

"You too?"

His head shot up and he looked directly at her. He sighed and then let her have a taste of his own childhood.

"In my father's quest for the perfect soldier he forgot that we were kids and trained us without any feeling. He was almost completely devoid of emotion. And the really crazy thing

was that he expected the same from us- no emotion, do what you're told, take the orders. Loyalty, discipline, and mission were his main teachings."

Ben was looking down at the floor. The look on his face was one of disgust, and maybe even a little remorse.

He continued. "He had us brainwashed from the start. For all intents and purposes, we were soldiers. Nothing else. And that's what we thought. Heck, that's all we knew. That's all we knew how to do, to be. We were meant to hunt. Track. …Kill."

All she could do was look at him. She didn't know what to say or do. She felt so bad for him, now. For both of them. _God, no wonder the two of them have issues. It's a wonder they made it out relatively sane at all. And his brother…he has two little girls and a wife._

"Ben. I'm so sorry. I feel terrible."

He looked up at her again and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? You weren't there. You didn't do anything. It certainly wasn't your fault. And heck, I guess some good things came from it anyway. I'm the best tracker you'll ever meet and I know how to handle even the worst of situations without breaking a sweat. And, I can patch you up quicker than the paramedics. Better, too."

She was amazed that he could swing moods so quickly. "Um, so, wait. Who's turn is it now? I went and you said some stuff too."

"Well, I guess that it should be my turn, since I was the idiot who cut in."

"Not really. I asked you."

"Okay. Then I'll do something easy. Something you wouldn't expect. But not a real revelation."

Even that was fine with her. As long as she could get to know more about him, she was fine. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay. I listen to all sorts of music, but I do tend to actually know the words to a lot of rap songs."

She thought that her eyes would just bug out of her head, they widened so far. She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry! That IS unexpected! And hilariously funny, too!!" She continued to laugh and he just watched her with a lop-sided smile on his face.

"Don't hurt yourself. I'm not sure that I have the supplies to fix it. You know, it might be hard to fix a split side without the proper tools."

She didn't know why, but this made her laugh even harder.

Through tears of laughter, Sam asked him, "So, is there anything else random that I should know about you, Ben?"

He gave her a wide grin. "Well, the only other things that I have randomly, you would have to get my clothes off for. Because I'm not telling."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed!! And if you did, please review- I love reviews, they let me know I should keep posting because people are reading. A great many thanks needs to go out to my comrades at the WaT forum- thank you for your encouragement and love to you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Again, the alerts system here at FFN seems to be extremely slow or not working at all, as it is taking me a long time to get the alerts. If you did review, thank you!!! I appreciate it greatly. Things are going to start to get a little weird, just follow me, if you will. It'll make some sort of sense. Same disclaimers apply, as usual. Don't own, never will. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

She gave him her most shocked and appalled look she could muster. "Wow. That's kind of forward, don't you think?"

_Not that I would mind getting his clothes off…_

He laughed at her. "That wasn't an offer. Not even a request. I don't really feel like taking any portion of my clothes off, thank you very much. My father hates it because I'm so self-conscious. Actually, he hates a lot of things about me and my life right now. But that's a story for another time. It is now your turn, Sammy-girl."

"Well I'd like to know more about you and your family, Ben. You're an interesting person."

"That's a shame, because we are only going to be in here for a while longer."

She actually felt sad about the prospect. "Well, maybe we can see each other again."

"I'm sure that if Victor has his way we will be seeing a lot of each other."

_I hope so_… "So Ben, I'm sure you've been shot at, but have you ever actually been hit?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I've been shot in the gut a couple of times." He said it like it didn't phase him. Like it wasn't a big deal.

"How can you say that so calmly?! I was shot in the leg and I thought I was going to die! I can't even imagine what it must have felt like to get shot in the gut."

"It hurt a little. I wouldn't recommend it."

He was so calm about it that it unnerved her a little. _I don't understand how he can be so damned calm about it! I can't even think about it without wincing for the pain I felt during that time. And he talks about it as if it were his breakfast that he had this morning!_

"Ben!!! What is wrong with you?!! You talk about it as if it were this morning's news or something!!"

"I don't watch the news. I see it enough at work."

"Not the point!! You can't talk about getting shot as if the bullet was cereal that you digested!! You were shot! That is a serious occurrence!!"

He looked at her through his sunglasses. "It actually wasn't as bad as you might think. Part of the training we had when we were younger was to be able to forget the pain. And trust me, I learned well."

"So your father was a doctor AND military personnel?"

"He was a scientist and doctor, but he was also a Colonel in the Army. My father kept a journal about my brother and I as if we were experiments for him. And I guess, in a way, we were."

_Experiments? Perfect soldiers? _"Wait, your father really wanted to create the perfect soldier? And he had you and your brother for that sole purpose? That is so wrong. I can't believe that your mother was alright with that."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her questioningly. "I never had a mother."

_WHAT?! No mother? No wonder his father was able to do what he did without interference._

"Where was she? What happened to her?"

He looked slightly confused. "I never had one."

"Everyone had a mother at some point. How else would you have been born?"

He looked to the side and thought for a moment. "I know that I must have had SOMEone. But I don't know anything else."

"So that is part of your amnesia?"

He was thinking again. "I don't think so. I don't think I ever knew. If so, Alec would have probably said something by now."

She decided to ease up on him. She was forcing him to talk about himself an awful lot and he was trying to remember things that were long gone from his memory banks.

"My sister and I used to be close. But I haven't even spoken to her in a while, either. I'm so terrible."

She was looking at him as she spoke. He was rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache. Then he put his hands underneath his sunglasses and rubbed under his eyes. His sunglasses bounced up and down with the movement.

"Are you okay, Ben?"

She could see him close his eyes and rub his left cheek with his hand. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look really beat all of the sudden."

"I just tire myself out when I try to remember things too much. I try too hard and give myself a headache. It wears me out."

Sam couldn't imagine getting a headache every time she tried to remember her past. She didn't like to remember it, but that was a different story. He couldn't remember it, period.

And when he tried, he hurt himself.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't mean to make you think too hard about your past. I know that it's hard for you."

He smiled at her and his face seemed to soften. "Don't worry about it, Samantha. I have to try and remember it at some point, anyway."

**Author's Note: Thank you for following me! I owe great thanks to all my wonderful friends on the WaT board- you all gave me the encouragement to post this story. Now, about the reviews- PLEASE SEND SOME!!! As I adore reading them, no matter what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Things are going to start to get a little...well, you'll see. Just read. Disclaimers always apply. Please enjoy!!**

**Chapter 11**

She breathed in and then out. She was thinking about what she could say. He seemed to be very open right now, but she didn't want to take advantage of his current state to illicit information about him.

"So, you get really tired out thinking about the past?"

He looked up at her and she noticed that his face was pale. He took a steadying breath and then spoke.

"My past is kind of a mish-mash in my head. I'm not really sure what is what, and that can be confusing. I get flashes of things that I should remember when I'm sleeping or when I try extremely hard to remember it. It's a good thing that I'm intelligent enough to know that the chicken comes before the egg. At least for timetable purposes, it does."

"So you can figure out what came first when you get those flashbacks? That's how you figure out your past?"

"Pretty much. Can it be your turn now? Because I think it is anyway."

She felt bad for forcing him to tell her about certain things. _Maybe it wasn't that he didn't want to talk about it because he wanted to keep it hidden. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it because he doesn't really know. Maybe he doesn't feel comfortable talking about things that he can't fully explain or where the details elude him._

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you into talking about things that you aren't fully sure of. I don't talk about my past too much, either."

Now he was back in his element. "Because it embarrasses you."

She smiled at him. "Yes. We lived in a trailer and we weren't always happy. I mean, it's one thing to be poor and happy, but to be both poor AND unhappy? I was a troubled kid, too."

"Troubled as in, 'I'm having trouble with math?' Or troubled as in, 'I ran away and whored myself on the streets?'"

That comment set her off. "What kind of girl do you think I am?! NO!!"

"Actually, I wasn't implying anything like that. Just the fact that it was a REAL troubled. Not one of those, 'My child is having trouble concentrating in school. Let's medicate him.' That makes me mad."

"Well, next time be careful what you say. Women can be offended rather easily."

He cocked his eyebrow. "Apparently at least one of the species can be."

"No, we would all be offended by that comment."

"Well, I meant nothing by it."

He didn't really look like he cared. _Uh-Oh. Did he just slip back into his other persona?_

"An apology would be fabulous, Ben." She crossed her arms over her chest to accentuate her point.

He put on a face that told her, 'For what?'

"I was merely asking a question. If you took offense to it, that's your problem."

_I'm not getting that apology._

"YOU should be more careful of the things you say."

"So I guess it's back to sitting in silence. Fine by me." And with that, he stretched out his legs, leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes.

Her jaw dropped. _What the heck? If this is to keep me away, then that's a dirty trick and he played me for a fool. He just doesn't want me to find out anything more about him._

She stood up for the first time in over two hours. She was unsteady on her feet and had to lean against the wall of the elevator for support.

"What are you doing? Oh, please tell me that you aren't going to start pounding on that door again. We've already established that they are working on the issue. And just think, when we get out, you won't have to see me again. I'll just tell Victor to blow it out his ass."

Again the man was making her angry. Only this time, it was because he was completely wrong.

She worked hard to steady herself on her feet and then steady her breathing. Then she let him have it.

"First of all, for the first time on this elevator ride, you are completely and utterly wrong. I did not get up to pound on the doors. You were actually decent company for a little while. And second of all, who said that I didn't want to see you again? You seem to be so sure that I don't want to see you. In fact, you only became a jerk again AFTER you knew we wouldn't be in here much longer. You're trying to make sure no one wants to see you again. The REAL you is actually a nice person. A lot of issues, yes, but who in this world doesn't have issues? I think that your issues make you more human."

He had been paying attention to what she was saying and was now ready to take her on.

He pulled himself off the wall and pulled his legs in towards his body. He put his hands on the floor, ready to brace his weight.

When Samantha saw these actions she straightened her body out and shook her shoulders a little. She leveled her head and was as prepared as she could be for the barrage that she was sure awaited her.

**Author's Note: Still thanking my ladies at the forum for giving me much needed encouragement! Please R&R, no matter what you thought. Thank you for entering my little world!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Welcome to the frying pan!! Things are still a little heated in the elevator, as you'll soon see. This one is shorter than the other chapters, but more information is contained therein. Enough with the chit-chat! Disclaimers still apply.**

**Chapter 12**

Sam continued with her tirade to make sure that he heard EVERYTHING she had to say.

"You don't want anyone to get to know you. You don't want to have any close friends. What, you like having only your brother know you that well? Oh, I know. You're afraid of getting hurt. You're afraid that if you let anyone get close to you, they might just use it against you or throw it back in your face. Well, I have news for you, Ben. That's life. Get used to it, it happens all the time. Everyone goes through it. What makes you think you're so damned different?"

She could see his eyebrow raise and his face get stony and serious. He looked angry, but she didn't care. He needed to get it out. Get to the root of his issues that she was sure he had.

"You have some real trust issues, Ben. Do you even trust your brother?"

That remark seemed to anger him even worse. He looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Issues? Human? Ugh. I am far from being human. And as for that last comment about my brother? Leave him out of it! My issues are my own. They have nothing to do with him!"

_That's all he has to say? I said so much about him, touched on so many things, and all he has to say is 'I'm not human and leave my brother alone'?_

"Not human? Just because you like to act like a robot doesn't mean that you aren't human. You're human, you just like to pretend that you're different than everyone else."

He breathed in hard, but still kept his look of determination and anger. "PRETEND I'm different than everyone else? Sweetheart, have you heard a word that I've said? Or do you just like pretending that everything is okay in the world and things like that don't happen? Because I have news for you. It DOES happen. Alec and I are living proof of that fact."

"Oh, that's right, you contradict yourself. You see, you said that he was as messed up as you, just in a different way. You also said that he was in the hellhole longer because you got out at, what, 9? Then you tell me that he has nothing to do with your issues. It sounds to me that you might feel guilty for leaving him there while you left for something better. In fact, he might have more issues than you- issues of trust AND abandonment. And by the way, I DID listen to everything you said."

He was on his feet and she thought he might shake with anger. She was scaring herself. Not only did she tell off this well-trained soldier-man, but she was pissing him off by doing it. She tried to take a steadying breath and her teeth chattered on its way back out.

He took his own steadying breath and then started in. "Who said that I 'left for something better'? I didn't think it was so much better. At least he knew that every night he would be under a roof and in a bed. He knew that he would be eating food- fresh food, healthy food. He would always have clothes to wear. I spent 3 years on the streets, rooting through garbage for something, anything, to eat. I broke into stores for food and clothes. Do you know what that's like? To live on the streets and not be able to trust a soul? To have people treat you- a 9 year-old kid- like the garbage you just ate? Tell me, princess, do you know what that's like? DO YOU?"

She couldn't speak. He said it all so calmly and yet so angrily. She was unsure as to what to say, what to expect. Her mouth opened to say something, but her lip quivered and she shut her mouth and bit her quivering lower lip. Then she covered her mouth with her hand and almost cried.

"No." She said it so quietly that she was barely audible.

He shook his head and made a face. "I didn't think so. You may have hated that trailer and your critical father, but I would have been thankful to have had either of those. You think your father was critical? Try having a drill sergeant for the first nine years of your life. See how that works for you."

He turned around and went back to his corner. He whipped around to say one last thing, though. "Was there anything else that you wanted to say about your thoughts on my life? My issues perhaps? Or maybe my brother?"

She was about ready to cry. Tears were stinging her eyes. She sniffed. "No, Ben. Nothing else."

"Good. Then I'm going to find a way out of here. It's starting to get a little heated in here."

And with that, he turned around.

**Author's Note: Always grateful to my great friends on my WaT board. Thank you! Please read and review! I love to read them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: There is a light at the end of this tunnel!! Standard disclaimers apply about not owning any aspect of this show. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

He seemed to be searching the ceiling for a moment and then he looked around the elevator. She wondered what he was doing. _How does he think he's going to get out of here?_

He walked to the other side of the elevator and jumped off the side wall. He bounced off the wall on the other side and then grabbed the elevator's ceiling grate. He pulled the rest of his body up and put his feet on the ceiling. He moved his hands around and somehow managed to move the grate so that there was a space he could crawl through. He then jumped down, with the grate in his hands. He threw it to the side and then looked up at the ceiling again.

He took a deep breath and then spoke. "So. Do you think you can fit through there?"

She looked up at the hole in the ceiling and then looked back at him incredulously. "You aren't going to shove me through there, are you? I know you're angry at me, Ben, but that seems a little drastic."

He gave her a questioning look. "I was going to help you get out of here, but I'll go first, if you insist. I just thought that you might want the boost instead of the pulling on your arms."

_Wait. He knew a way out of here the whole time? _"Ben, I don't mean to pry or anything, but, did you know how to get out of here this whole time?"

He looked at her. "Yeah."

"Then why have we been in here for two and a half, three hours?"

"I needed the break. I told you, I'm not all that fond of people."

She almost slapped her head and said 'D'oh!' But she was able to refrain.

"I can tell that you don't like people. You've demonstrated that perfectly."

Again he looked back at her. "Actually, I was trying to be nice by talking to you and keeping you calm. It kept you from thinking about our situation. Which was stressing you out and making you anxious and nervous. That was all for your benefit, not mine."

_Until I went too far and asked for more information than he was willing to give. Then it all ended._

She bit her lip. "Ben?"

He was looking at the ceiling again. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that I pushed you so hard. I thought that I could help you, that you needed to get your issues out. I figured, you did it for me, maybe I could do it for you."

He was still looking at the ceiling. "I didn't do it to help you get issues out. I was just making some conversation. Keeping you lucid, awake…conscious."

She looked at the floor. "Yeah, well, I appreciate it anyway. It DID help. In more ways than you intended it to. Thanks."

He looked at her and she caught a glimpse of what looked like embarrassment on his face before he shook his head and spoke. "Uh, so, are you hungry?"

"Why, do you have a cheeseburger and fries in your pocket?"

She thought that he would laugh at that. She wanted him to be okay again. Instead, he raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. _Well, at least he isn't frowning._ His mouth wasn't smiling, it was kind of crooked and it looked like he was holding the smile back. _He does have a nice mouth…Bad Sam! Bad! You can't think like that. He has issues and he needs to see a psychologist for his past._

"Not exactly. But I do have an energy bar." He pulled his coat jacket up off the floor and opened it up. He took the bar out of his inside pocket and handed it to her.

She gratefully took the bar from his hand and her fingers brushed his hand as she took hold of it. She could tell that he felt her fingers on his skin because he pulled his hand back pretty quickly and turned around.

She hesitated a moment before she opened the wrapper. _It looks like he's not a flirtatious guy by nature. Or at least not this persona. Maybe he just doesn't like me. I guess maybe I must be imagining things._

He cleared his throat. "So, are we getting out of here, or what? Have you had enough of this roller coaster that is me, or would you like to go another round?"

She almost wanted to go another round. At least get him talking again. But then he really would know. "Would it be too much if I said that I still wanted to talk? I mean, like I said, I like actually talking to you. You know, when you're the nice guy. Not the jerk. I don't like that Ben. He's incredibly hostile and hurtful. Can you put him away?"

He furrowed his brow and watched her for a moment. "You're just a glutton for pain, aren't you? You really do like hurting yourself."

_Crap. Does he know how I feel? Or is he really thinking that? He probably would have told me if he thought I liked him_. "I just think that I need to talk to someone and I know that you have issues, too. Quite a few of them, too, if I'm not mistaken. Stuff that you want to keep hidden."

He looked slightly amused. "With good reason, I assure you."

"Doesn't mean that you don't need to get them out. You do. And you are an incredibly intelligent man, so I'm sure that you already know that they can only hurt you if you keep them hidden."

"Yeah, well, it's better for everyone involved if they stay in my head. Don't worry, my brother and I talk to each other."

"Maybe you can learn to trust me, too, Ben."

His face softened a little and he smiled at her a little, which made her want to melt. She felt much better now knowing that he wasn't stuck on their nasty confrontation earlier.

"I don't know about that, Samantha. In my life trust doesn't come easily. I trust my brother with everything. He means everything to me, he's my best friend, the person I trust most in the world. I shared the womb with him so we were pretty close right from the start."

"I can't imagine being so close to someone. I try to keep people an arms length away from me at all times."

His eyebrows rose. "Well it looks like you have some trust issues too. Tsk, tsk, Samantha."

She smiled at him. "At least I admit it."

"I just told you that I only trust my brother. What do you want me to do? Post a sign on my back?"

"Hmmm, Ben. We may be getting somewhere."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't count on that if I were you."

**Author's Note: Please R&R, they cheer me up! Great thanks always go to my ladies on the WaT forum- Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: The atmosphere is getting better in the elevator. Thanks for following! Obviously I do not own any portion of 'Without a Trace' or you wouldn't see me here- you'd see this story on TV!**

**Chapter 14**

Ben went back to the ceiling exit plan. "So, boost or pull?"

"What do I do when I get up there?"

"Just sit there a moment until I get there, too. So, boost it is."

She walked over to him and he crouched down and clasped his hands together, prepared to give her a lifting boost.

"Just put your foot in my hands and lift the other one off the ground. I'll do the rest."

Sam did as he asked and he raised himself up from his crouching position. She was afraid that she would just lose balance and fall onto the floor, but Ben kept her steady.

"Okay. Now Sam, I need you to grasp the opening and help pull yourself up. I'm good, but as I lift you higher, the balance will start to go down the tubes. So I need you to help me."

She grasped the edges of the opening in the ceiling and tried to pull herself up and push her way onto the roof. Ben was helping her in case she didn't have enough strength and he was also acting as spotter so she wouldn't come crashing to the floor.

Once Sam got onto the roof she sat down and slid away from the opening. "Okay Ben. Your turn."

In a flash, Ben was standing on the roof next to her, rolling his shoulders back.

"How the hell did you get up here that fast?!"

He looked down at her and smiled mischievously. "Like I said earlier, I'm just that damn good."

She couldn't resist teasing him. "So what else are you 'just that damn good' at?"

He cocked an eyebrow and kept his mischievous look. "Lots of things, my dear. Lots of things."

"Oh, come on. Give me some examples." _I'm so pushing it. I really shouldn't be, but I just can't resist._

He started to laugh. His smile was mesmerizing. She thought she might just melt right there.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"

"Why is it a secret?"

"Well, it's something that you would have to be there for. You know, a 'seeing is believing' kind of an experience."

"Are we talking about talent or something a little more…endowed?"

His eyebrows raised and his mouth was shut. "Well now. I think we may have just said good-bye to the realm of friendly conversation and sped into the realm of explicit adult conversation."

_Oops. Well, I have to stay calm or he'll know for sure_. "Well, I was wondering if perhaps this was what you were suggesting when you said I would have to get your clothes off to find out more."

His mischievous smile swept across his face, lighting it up. "Not quite. But thanks for the, um, confidence."

She smiled, more to herself than him, and looked down at her lap.

"Why is it that you look more embarrassed than me?"

Her head shot up. "What?"

He knelt down next to where she was sitting and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"You. You look more embarrassed than I do. And I'm the one who was just asked about his…desirable qualities."

_Damn my blushing, damn it to hell! And why does he have to be so damned close? Uh, the things I'm thinking about right now… Stop blushing and calm down so you can answer him _

_and not tip him off. _"Um, well, I don't usually ask guys about that kind of thing."

He cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then why did you ask me? You just met me. And so far, you have no reason to like me."

_Well, what can I say? A girl falls for the jerk in the elevator and asks him about his size all the time. Of course, I'm not really sure how it's supposed to end. In a fairy tale, they would find out that he's really not a jerk, he's just hiding his feelings. Then they both giggle and the elevator doors would open and they would run off and get married, have kids, and live happily ever after. So, Ben, how does this story end?_

"I don't know. You left me an opening to tease you and I took it. End of story." _God, I hope not._

"Somehow, I doubt that. But, if you insist on not telling me, I won't pry."

He stood up and left her personal space, leaving her feeling somewhat cold.

He was looking up the side wall of the shaft. "I think I can get up to the last floor we passed and get the doors open."

"Uh, how?"

He turned around and she could see that he had his mischievous look again plastered to his face, once again lighting it up.

"You doubt my inherent abilities? Must I state it again?"

**Author's Note: You like my story? Tell me! I love encouragement, it keeps me posting! A great thanks to my friends on the WaT board- you guys are great!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Nothing fun to say this time. Standard disclaimers apply. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

She blushed a little. "I'm not sure that I COULD doubt you, Ben."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just trust you and believe you. For whatever reason, I don't know."

"Huh. Well, you can trust me to get you out of here. I don't know about anything else. Oh, right, I won't tell anyone what you told me earlier. You can trust me with that, too."

She chuckled softly. "Well that's good to know, Ben."

"Well, I aim to please."

"Do you really?"

"Well, sometimes."

"So why now?"

"I don't know. It sounded like a good thing to say at the time."

She rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically. "Well thanks, Ben. That's a reassuring thought."

"Well, like I said, I aim to please."

She laughed. "Liar."

He feigned a look of shock. "I can't believe you just called me a liar."

"Well believe it, Ben. Liar. There, I said it again."

He laughed. "Pretty ballsy for a woman who is currently perched on the roof of a stalled elevator."

"Well, I have my hero standing next to me. And this knight in shining armor has promised me that he'll get us out of here." _Ooh. I think I may have said too much. How do I take that back?_

He gave her a crooked smile. "I guess I've gone from frog to prince. Without the required slimy kiss."

_Whew. He's still in a good mood. And he comes up with quick and cute replies!_

She laughed and it echoed softly throughout the elevator shaft. "Would you like the kiss?" She said it teasingly, but there was more behind it. _What am I DOING?! I should NOT be saying these things! What is wrong with me? I don't usually do this!_

He looked at her. "Would you slobber on my face to make it slimy? Because that IS the requirement."

_Okay, he's still playing along. Quit while you're ahead._

She laughed at his response. "I'm not into slobbering. Sorry."

He feigned disappointment. "Aw, that takes away the dream. I was looking forward to it."

She couldn't help but giggle at him. She wanted to seriously ask him if he wanted the kiss for real, but she was sure he would reject her and she would have completely given herself away. Then he would just concentrate on getting out and not talking to her.

"Well, if you can get us out of here, I'll slobber all over your face."

"Well now. That gives me incentive." He smiled charmingly at her and she knew that it was just a tease. Nothing real. No feelings for her. Just playing and having some fun. She was disappointed.

He rolled his shoulders back and then shook them up a little bit. He was staring at the wall of the shaft directly across from him. He looked up one last time and then ran to the opposite side, jumping on the side wall.

She stared at him in disbelief as he bounced off of the wall and hit the opposite wall, bouncing off of it, too. He kept this up only a couple more times until he reached the last floor that they passed. Then he stood precariously on the ledge where the doors were.

She didn't know how he did it without falling, but he crouched down and inspected the doors. She heard him curse softly under his breath before he stood up and looked over his shoulder. Then she held her breath as he jumped down onto the elevator again.

She released the air she had held and he gave her a crooked smile. "Don't worry. I'm not that heavy to make this thing go crashing down to the bottom. Just ask my father. He says I need to eat more. I think that he should just stop being a doctor and scientist and concentrate on something else. He needs a freakin' hobby."

She couldn't help but laugh with relief. _How is he able to turn everything around? When I'm worried, he makes me laugh or forget it in some other way. When I'm embarrassed he asks me about it but leaves it open for me to answer or not if I feel like it. How does he make me feel so much better and so much at ease?_

"It sounds like he needs a girlfriend."

He sighed with exasperation. "We keep trying to find the nurse that took care of us until we were three, but so far we're getting nothing."

"He had a nurse take care of you?"

"Yeah. Alec and I saw some old video of the two of them talking and what-not. Always about us. But there was something there, we could tell."

She had a thought. "Are you sure SHE isn't your mother?"

He thought about it a moment and then rejected the idea, shaking his head.

"I don't think so. He was married before we were born. A Moira, I believe her name was. Anyway, she couldn't have children, but they had always wanted them." He smiled lightly and then continued. "They had our names all picked out. He wanted the name Alec and she wanted Ben. So, when we came along, he used those names. I think that whoever our mother was, she was a surrogate, because he didn't really have a love-life."

"Then what about the nurse?"

He looked at her. "What about her?"

"You said that there was chemistry between them."

"Yeah. I don't know if he ever did anything about it, though. She liked him. You can tell in the video. But I think that she adored us more. It was obvious that she loved taking care of us and thought of herself as our mother. She probably was the only reason that we are somewhat decent men today. As for actually being our mother- I don't think that he would have kept her around. You know, all business as he was."

"No?"

"Nah. Like I said, he had an agenda for us and someone else would have gotten in his way. That could be why she wasn't around really after we turned three."

"So you had no female figure in your lives?"

He chuckled. "Me? No. Alec…well..."

**Author's Note: Please review, as I know whether to post again or not by the reviews. Thank you for sticking with me. There really is an end in sight- just ask my lovely friends on the WaT board! They encouraged me to post here, so thank them (whether you liked it or not, lol!)!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This is where things start to get a little weird. Please follow my little story, not much more to go! Do not own 'Without a Trace' and sadly never will. Please enjoy my story, as it's really all I do own.**

**Chapter 16**

She could tell that he didn't quite know how to finish his sentence. _Does he know? Is this something else that he doesn't remember? Or is it something that he doesn't feel he can or should talk about?_

"Um, it's okay if you don't want to finish that thought, Ben."

"Well…my brother had a rough childhood too. He and I were separated when we were about three and a half. He used to come and see me, though. He could have gotten in a butt-load of trouble, too, if he had been caught." Ben smiled warmly at the thought. "He was always looking out for me. We had several nurses and the one was a behemoth of a woman with an attitude to match. She hated us and didn't think of us as human. We were test-tube babies and she treated us as if we were sub-human. She used to yell at us all the time. We weren't allowed to go much of anywhere. And my brother was a terror. He was bad and I just followed his lead. He would call the nurse names and curse at her and I would back him up. But my brother was very dependant on having me there. He wouldn't let me go. He would want to go play with some of the other kids and he would drag me along. He wouldn't do anything without me. Of course, I just wanted to play by myself. If I left him playing with the other kids, he would watch me for a little bit and then he would be right over. He would get jealous if I played with another kid. I left him once to play with a kid named Kyle and he was watching me and giving the other boy dirty looks."

"You remember this? I thought that you didn't remember too much about your past."

He gave a short sigh. "I don't actually remember it, I saw it on those videos that my father kept. You see, my father never actually saw us except through glass. We didn't know that he was our father until much later in life. My brother knew before I did and they didn't want to tell me. You see, my brother found out while I had amnesia and I didn't know who I was. When I searched for my brother, due to some flashback dreams, he tried to keep me from finding out anything about my past."

"Why? I thought that he looked out for you and you were really close? Was he angry at you for leaving?"

"No. He was protecting me. It was hard for him to pretend I didn't exist, to not see me. He knew where I was. He was the one who drugged me and left me there."

She was astonished. "He DRUGGED you?!"

"Yeah. He was trying to keep me safe. Protect me."

"From what?"

"My past."

"Why would he want to keep you from remembering your past?" She was probably pushing it, but she didn't really notice enough to care. She just wanted to know.

"Because there are a lot of bad memories tied to it."

"Of your father and the nurse and your training?"

He paused a moment. "Yeah."

Sam got the feeling that there was something else that he wasn't telling her. Something that he was still keeping hidden. _What is he hiding? _"Ben, is there something else?"

He made a very obvious switch in the conversation. "Yes. Those doors. I'm going to have to pry them open. How strong are your nails?"

"Ben! I asked you a serious question. Now, I want a real answer. Don't screw around with me."

He gave her a look of shock. "In an elevator?! Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but I'm just not that kind of boy. I leave the love in an elevator to 'Aerosmith.'"

_He's blocking me. I'm not going to get anywhere. Although….that is a nice thought…_

She sighed deeply. "Okay Ben. You win. I won't continue with that line of questioning. But you can still tell me about your brother and your father and your relationship with them. Now you have me hooked."

"So now my life is addicting, is it?" He gave an evil grin. "Good. My plan to lace it with cocaine has succeeded. Now I just need to put it on the market."

She put her hand on her forehead and ducked her head. She was laughing at his weird sense of humor.

_Good God, I think this man is CRAZY! _"Ben, did anyone ever tell you that you are one seriously screwed up person?"

"Yes. Many times."

Again, she laughed at his response. "Good. They weren't lying."

"Eh, I knew that."

"Oh, then we weren't telling you anything new, then."

"Nope."

"So, do tell me, because I'm going through withdraws."

"What is it you want to know?"

"How come you never saw your father and didn't know who he was?"

"I guess that's a fair question. Like I said, we were born to be soldiers. We were nothing else. It wasn't necessarily his choice to have his kids be so damned screwed up. We weren't actually supposed to be 'his' kids. We were 'their' kids. It was this group that wanted to try and create these perfect little soldiers and he was the scientist and main trainer that they entrusted with their 'projects'. So, technically, none of us kids should have had any 'parents'. My father just got a little too close to the project. He said later on that he was torn as to whether he wanted me to be sent to the 'West Wing' with my brother or the 'North Wing' with the other kids. The 'West Wing' was for the troublesome kids and there were only ten of them there. They had harder training and worse teachers. More brutal. The 'North Wing' was where all the other 'projects' were. There were probably at least a hundred of us there, if not more. And he was the instructor."

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Please let me know, I love to hear people's reactions! As always, a great thanks to my fans on the WaT board! They are the reason I'm here!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I don't own 'Without a Trace' or any of the characters therein, I just play with them. Heck, I'm only playing with Ben, too. Sighs. Darn, I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 17**

"So why was he having a rough time with that? It seems like a clear choice to me. You BOTH should have been with him."

"Well, he wanted me to be an individual. You know, have my own identity without my brother. So, he didn't want me to be stuck with him all the time. That would keep Alec dependant on me and keep me from being my own person. BUT, in separating us, one of us- me- would be forced to be underneath his command. He was not allowed to show any type of favoritism. He would be kicked out of there in no time if they found out. He said that it was hard for him to treat me like all the other kids and to watch as he turned me into a monster. I say he's full of shit."

"You don't believe him? Why not?"

He snorted. "Are you kidding? He turned me into an emotionless and highly effective killer. Could you forgive someone for that? And I guess I just can't forgive certain things that he did, ways that he trained us. Maybe I'm just too bitter."

"No, I guess you're right. What about your brother? He grew up in the other 'Wing', right? What happened to him?"

Ben shook his head and looked angrily at the floor. "They brutalized those kids in the West Wing. They went through a series of instructors, each one more sadistic than the last. Well, one of them actually came in too early. She should have been the last one. Anyway, the kids ended up forcing most of them out. Mostly by beatings."

Sam was revolted and angry. "That's horrible, Ben! How could people DO that to children?!"

"Easy. To them, they weren't kids. They were soldiers. And uncooperative ones, at that."

"That's terrible. No wonder the kids revolted."

Ben smiled. "Yeah. You should hear my brother tell the stories. He really lights up then."

"How long was that going on?"

"What? Their daily beatings and brutal training? Until my father stepped in when they were about 17. Then things calmed down. I don't know whether they loved him simply

because he wasn't as nasty and sadistic as his predecessors, or whether he had actually changed. Either way, they loved him."

"Well, do YOU think he's changed?"

"Not particularly. But hey, I'm the bitter one."

"Why don't you think he's changed?"

"Like I said, I'm bitter and I can't let go. That and the fact that I still see things or samples of the things that I remember about him from back then. And I just can't forget or forgive. And my brother claims that I'm the softy who forgives everyone."

She was surprised. "So, you're the forgiving type? That's kind of unexpected."

He looked up from the floor to look at her. "Why? I don't seem like a forgiving kind of person?"

"Well…frankly, no. You seem like more of a shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just making a statement based on my observations of you."

He brushed the comment aside and stood up. "No big deal. But I still need to find a way to pry those doors open. You've distracted me long enough."

_Hmm…he seemed too quick and let go too easy. I wonder…_

"That priest, is he the one who made you such a forgiving person?"

"Uh, I've been told that I was a good-hearted and good-natured person until…well, that's a story for another time."

_Ooh, found it!_

But Sam never got the chance to continue her questioning. He jumped back into the elevator and she could hear him shuffling around. Every so often she would hear him mumble softly to himself.

She was starting to feel a little lonely and exposed on the roof and was about ready to call down to him or peek in when he suddenly appeared on the roof next to her.

He had something in his hand, but she couldn't make out what it was. He no sooner landed on the roof when he started to do his bouncing-off-the-walls trick back up to the doors.

She watched him as he balanced on the narrow ledge and forced something in between the doors. He messed around with it for a few moments before she saw any progress. He had separated the doors enough to get his hands in between them and push them apart.

As Ben forced the doors open far enough for someone to squeeze through, he took what he was using to pry them open and propped it in between them to keep them from closing. When she saw these actions, Sam released air that she hadn't realized she was holding until then.

Ben had just gotten them out of their elevator mess.

**Author's Note: Are you starting to see the light at the end of this tunnel? It's there, if you look. Thank you for following me this far, I hope you continue to. If there was something you read that you liked or didn't like- please tell me. No one is perfect, and I like reviews. Great thanks to Charmed, Burr, Pealee, Slclines, and Osobena- you guys rock.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters contained in this story. I just play with them. I really wish I did, though. Ben would be nice to have...**

**Chapter 18**

Ben turned around and jumped back down onto the roof of the elevator. As he landed, Sam started to make moves to stand, but she didn't get very far before Ben came over to help her.

She was unsteady on her feet and he had to hold her up so she didn't fall. Her legs felt like Jell-o and refused to stay still underneath her.

"So Ben, what was your plan on getting ME up there? I just don't think that I can do that leap-frog thing up the shaft wall."

He was focusing on keeping her on her feet and steady. "Well certainly not with these rubber legs."

For the first time since she entered the elevator, Sam got a REAL good look at Ben's face. She was close enough and was actually LOOKING at him. He had no real laugh lines either next to his eyes or at the corners of his mouth. He had very faint freckles on his forehead, on his nose, and along the bottom rim of his sunglasses, very close to his eyes. And she finally saw his eyes, even though they were focused on her legs and how flimsy they were acting at the moment. His eyes were a stunning pale green.

She was so lost in looking at him, that she completely forgot what the conversation was about. She decided to just go with what she was thinking because it wouldn't be much longer before he wouldn't have a reason to talk to her.

"Ben?"

"Hmm?" He was clearly working on propping her up, which is what she should have been focused on as well.

"Why do you wear the sunglasses?"

He didn't even look up. "I have incredibly sensitive eyes."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

She decided to give it another shot. "Sensitive to sunlight? Why do you wear them indoors?"

He still did not look up. "Sensitive to all light."

_Why is he so tight-lipped?_

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to push me away?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" His face registered slight confusion.

_Look up, damn you!_

"You were talking freely with me before about more personal things and now that we're on the brink of going our separate ways, you want to shut down on me. You're shutting me

out. It feels kind of cold out here, Ben."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I answered you."

"Ben! You won't even look at me."

He stopped for a moment and had an odd look on his face. She was able to stand on her own two feet now, without his aid. He let her go and slowly his gaze moved up to her face.

He had a little bit of a five o'clock shadow on his well-structured face and his eyes were looking directly at her. She could feel his gaze on her but she was just trying to keep her breathing steady. Her stomach started doing flips and she started to feel extremely flushed and VERY self-conscious.

_My God, the man IS gorgeous!! He doesn't look like one thing on him is misplaced or tired or needs to be re-done. My hair is probably a wreck, my clothes probably reek from sweat, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, and what little make-up I DO use is probably askew. How come he looks like he just came down the runway and I look like I've been through the spin-cycle?_

Ben took a step backwards. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "I seem to have been in your personal space. Sorry."

He looked uncomfortable in her gaze and she felt bad because she was unable to tear her eyes away.

He cleared his throat and took several more steps back. "Uh, well, the plan was to have you climb on my back so you could get up there. I mean, if you're okay with that."

She tried to refocus. "So, you think you can get up there carrying me?"

"Yeah. No biggie. Just have to work a little harder."

Just the thought of actually being that close to him made her wonder if there might be a chance. She decided to go for broke.

"Ben?"

He swirled around to face her once more. "Something wrong?"

She bit her lower lip and thought for a moment. _I hope I'm not wrong._

"Well…I had this feeling…"

He interrupted her. "What? Are you afraid of heights? Look, I won't drop you and you can close your eyes. It'll be real quick. You won't even know until we're there. You trust me, right?"

His question hit her. _Do I trust him? Apparently I do. What am I thinking? Of course I trust him! I seem to be falling for him and I trusted him with all sorts of things I don't tell people. _ "Yes, Ben, I trust you."

"Good. Then let's get us a move on before the power comes back on and we end up in a heap of trouble."

**Author's Note: Please review. This way I know how I'm doing. Tell me what you think (if it's nasty, PM me, lol). I need to know how you feel so I know whether to continue. As usual, I need to thank the fine group we have over at the WaT forum- thanks, gals!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Okay ladies and gentlemen, you've read this far, now you've come to the conclusion of my little story. I thank you for reading and hope I get the chance to write for you all again! Please enjoy and remember that I need reviews so I know how I'm doing and whether to try again.**

**Chapter 19**

"What do you mean? How will we get into trouble? Would they be that upset if we're not there when they come back?"

"No, not them, the elevator itself. When the power comes back on, this sucker'll move. With us still on top. If, indeed we are still on top. My plan is to be on that floor right there when this thing starts to move."

She started to panic a little in her head. _What if the power comes back on before we get up there? Then what? What if he can't get us up there or something happens while he tries to- the power comes back on or he slips because I'm too heavy or he miscalculated?_

"Ben?"

He turned around from gathering all of their stuff and stood right in front of her. He looked directly at her. "Don't worry. Just trust me."

He said it so calmly and reassuringly that it was near-impossible to not trust him.

He loosened his shoulders and neck up by rolling them and then picked up their stuff- their jackets, her purse, his tie, and the folder she was carrying on the Meghan Fried case. Then he looked back up at her.

"Okay, any last words?"

Her eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

He chuckled. "I meant before you hop on my back and we go back up to the sixth floor."

She sighed with relief. "Oh. Um…" She thought for a moment about the whole ordeal. _Maybe it's only because I was stuck with him for so long. What is that condition where you start to identify with your captor? Maybe that's it. I don't want to admit to something that might not be there. Besides, I'll just embarrass myself, anyway. He certainly doesn't feel the same. Still, I don't want to let this one pass me by…_

"I was wondering. Is there anyone in your life?"

He looked confused. "Uh, my brother. Oh, and his family."

She was getting more nervous. Relationships had not always been so good to her, she made poor decisions when it came to men.

"I meant…you know…"

He looked at her questioningly.

"…a woman."

If it was possible, he looked even more confused. "Well, my sister-in-law is a woman and my two nieces are female."

Then he finally looked like he understood a little. "Oh. You meant, like, a girlfriend. Well…she and I had a pretty nasty fight. My fault. I destroy every relationship I have by saying some nasty things in a fight. Usually something about her past and she leaves the room angry. Anyway, apparently I actually liked this one and I went out drinking with my cousin. I don't drink. But, while we were out, he found out some things about his girl and her ex and we did some crazy stuff. Needless to say, I ended up with some ladies from my past and my girlfriend was pretty mad. We decided that we probably needed a little space. Away from each other. An hiatus, if you will. So, technically, I guess that would be a no. I do not have a girlfriend."

"You just wrote her off like that? You said you really liked her."

"I doubt that it could work between her and I. She's got a past, I've got a past, and the fight was over trust issues. She told me her biggest secret and I didn't tell her mine. She found out and it just went from there. Too much to try and work through."

"What secret didn't you tell her?"

He smiled sadly. "I can't tell you for the same reasons I couldn't tell her. You're FBI and it could get me fired if someone else in the Agency knew."

"I won't tell."

He smiled at her. "I can't take that chance."

"Why not? You told me all sorts of other things."

"This is different. We need to go now. Hop on up."

She sighed and he turned around and crouched down in front of her. She put her hands on his shoulders and positioned her feet so she could wrap her arms around his neck. As she did so, he started to stand up and she lifted her legs so that they were at his waist.

He grabbed her right leg and as he did so he started to speak. "I need you to hold on with both your arms and legs because I can't hold you. Now make sure you hold on real tight, okay?"

Her legs were now tightly wrapped around his waist. "Okay."

She concentrated on breathing because if she let her mind wander, she would be thinking about his perfectly sculpted body and the way it felt. Then she would be of no use to either of them.

"Okay. Now Samantha, close your eyes and we'll be up there before you know it."

She closed her eyes and was thinking about what she should concentrate on when he spoke.

"Okay Samantha. Floor six. Ding. Time to get off."

She opened her eyes and all she saw was darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed that there were very dim backup-generator-fed lights all along the main hallway. Other than

that, she recognized it as the sixth floor.

"Everything okay back there?"

"Oh. Yeah, just adjusting my eyes a little. That's all."

As she started to slide down off his back he caught her rear-end in his hands. She sucked in sharply and then realized that he was just helping her off so she didn't lose balance and

fall.

Her feet touched the ground and she immediately felt sad. She wouldn't see him again, let alone have another free conversation like the one in the elevator.

"So Ben…"

He turned around and started to hand her her belongings. "Mmmm…?"

"Will I see you again?"

"Are you going to ask me any more oddball questions?"

She blushed slightly and laughed softly. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

He gave her a small smile, but it was given warmly. "You should have been a journalist. Then, at least the people you questioned would be famous."

She was still blushing as she laughed again. "I don't mind. Your life is interesting. But you still didn't answer my question. Will I see you again?"

He shrugged. "That's up to your boss. Victor isn't the only one who can call me in on one of your cases. He just does it when he feels you guys aren't getting anywhere. Not just your team. Like I said, I 'advise' other teams, too. But Jack can call me if he feels he needs me or whatever. Or you guys can tell him that you feel you need another set of eyes or legs. Either way, the option is there. It's all up to your team."

He paused a moment and then cocked his head to the side. "I have a question for you, now."

"Uh, okay. Shoot."

"You've never seen me work. You don't know anything about the way I work or what I can do."

"Yeah, and?"

"Why is it that you are asking me if I'll see you again? You don't know anything about me work-wise, why would you want me there?"

_Time to think quick, Sammy!! Otherwise you'll tell him how you THINK you feel. You'll end up making another compatibility mistake._

"Umm…well…you said that you always get your man, I've seen your 'interviewing' skills in action, I've seen how nimble you are and I don't think that there's anyone I could trust more to back me up in a nasty situation. I've also seen you stay calm under pressure, I've heard your background and it seems like you could relate to a lot of cases, and I know that you're loyal and would be good undercover or on the streets. No one could get the best of you."

He looked to the side and chuckled softly. "It was nice to meet you, Samantha Spade. I'm sure that I'll see you again sometime."

And as he walked away down the hall, she thought to herself, _Well, I sure hope so._

**Author's Note: I want to thank you all again for reading. Tell me what you thought. I need to know if my writing style needs work (don't go overboard) and what you thought about Ben. I may wish to bring him back, but I need input. A special thanks goes to my lovely ladies at the WaT board- Charmed, Pealee, Slclines, Burrcat, and Osobena. Those gals have given me great support and encouragement- even when I wasn't so sure! So thank you to you all!**


End file.
